nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Brughentwerp
Brughentwerp is a Nation standing on the Waiting List at the moment. It's represented by the national broadcaster BGW-TV. Capital city of Brughentwerp is Antsel Waiting List Song Contest - Appearances 'WLSC #4' Brughentwerp was debuting in the WLSC #4, and to keep it eurovision-spiritfull, we were sending Getter Jaani with a Estonian collegue of her. This song was not received very good by the other voters, because this song was already sent to two other contestes on Escforum, and so coming 11th in a field of 15. Actually we were 10th on a tie with Kobilich but with ties broken, we were 11th. 'WLSC #5' For Brughentwerp's second entry, we went for something completely different & Nero was chosen internally to represent our country. Three songs were in the running for the spot in WLSC # 5, and these were, Promises, Me And You & Guilt. The last song made it finally because of the national succes of this song and because of the very provocative videoclip. The song didn't do bad or good with coming 9th in a field of 17. This was the second time we ended on a tie, this time with Illumnia 'WLSC #6' Over here they say, thirth time, good time and this was applicable. After searching for a strong-ballad, Lena Katina came out with Never Forget to participate. She went to second place with just one point difference to Aspirinia, who was, you'll never believe, the 12-pointer of Brughentwerp thirth time in a row. So this was a sort of win & lose situation at the same time. The top five had a very little pointdifference with the first place having 100 points, second place & thirth place 99 (Brughentwerp was second with the ties broken, making Territrius thirth) and fourt & fifth place 98 points. This made the voting worth watching to until the very end. This was the thirth time in a row Brughentwerp ended on a tie, doesn't deserve this a little applaus. 'WLSC #7' With some political problems in the country, BGW-TV hadn't much time to search for a great entry because they had to focus more on political programs & debates and such shows. So they just let everyone who wanted to participate send their entry. In the end, Joe Jonas came out as the winner & represented Brughentwerp in Aspirinia. Less effort means less points & Brughentwerp had it's worst result untill then with a 13th place in a field of 15. 'WLSC #8' BGW-TV had sent a picture of the frontman from Hooverphonic as a hint to what was coming for WLSC #8 but in the end Brughentwerp chose for a national final because the Brughentwians wanted one because of the disapointing results. It was the first time that a national final was used to chose a candidate to represent Brughentwerp. After eight of the ten voters voting, Sara Bareilles was still first with a big lead, but in the last two votings, Birdy came up again and went straight for the first place. After an exciting voting in the host country, Sunoria, Birdy & her cover of Bony Iver's song Skinny Love came out as the winner of WLSC #8. 'WLSC #9' After the success that the National Final of WLSC #8 brought to Brughentwerp, the same method was chosen to select the candidate for WLSC #9. Nero from WLSC #5 tries again with this time 'Crush on you'. This time there were again ten voters, and the scoreboards were split up in three scoreboards with three or four voters per board. After the first scoreboard, Kelly Clarckson & Skylar Grey were winning to pass the throne to Pixie Lott & Pusha T. after the second scoreboard. Kelly Clarckson remained high placed. In the last scoreboard, Underdogs Tom Dice & Elisa Tovati and Florence + The Machine rised up high to take the first & second place. Unfortunately, on the forums, it was discorvered that in the time before Brughentwerp was competing, in WLSC #2 to be exact, this song was already used thus disqualifying this song. Runner-up Florence + The machine became the candidate of Brughentwerp. Florence + The Machine performed proudly the host nation & became 5th in a field of 18. 'WLSC #10' With giving the highest places for Brughentwerp & high viewing figures, BGW-TV organised again a National Final, but a little one because of the savings they have due to the costs of hosting WLSC #9 Spinoffs - Appearances Voting Totals 'Waiting List Song Contest' Most points given to (WLSC#4 - WLSC #9) Most points got from (WLSC#4 - WLSC #9) 'Nation Song Contest' Most points given to (NSC#70 - NSC#74)